Now You See Me
by Follow Those Owls
Summary: When the Victorious gang gets locked inside Holly Wood Arts at night, strange things start happening, and a ghostly presence makes itself known.
1. Chapter 1

**I'M BACK, BABY! NEW STORY TIME! I had the idea for this story a while back, and decided to finally write it. It's inspired by The Black Box Ghoul by dreamfightdo. If you like it, REVIEW! It's ANOTHER mystery. Hey, that's what I'm good at! Anyways, on with the story! Huzzah! –crabsareamazing14**

**Disclaimer: It would be cool if I owned Victorious, right? So cool! Unfortunately, I'm not Dan Schneider. I'm not even a guy!**

NOBODY'S POV

"But Jadey, I don't _wanna _come to the school at night!" Cat wailed. Jade, Tori, and Cat were in Jade's car. They had just been at dinner (Cat invited Tori, not Jade. Jade barely even went to get Tori at all) Jade, having left her gift card to MoonBucks in her locker, insisted that she just had to go back and get it. She just needed black coffee, no sugar, only a splash of milk (not that stupid "soy milk" or whatever). Unfortunately, it was also 10 PM.

"Too bad. I promise, I'll buy you that thing you like, the one with no actual coffee in it," Jade sighed, rolling her eyes. Cat's favorite thing at Moon Bucks was this vanilla thing that was just milk, ice, and vanilla. No coffee whatsoever.

EW.

"Yay!" Cat smiled, and then went back to playing Doodle Jump on the "Easter" theme. She liked it because the little bug guy was in a bunny suit. "Jade, why don't you just buy a coffee now, and then get the gift card tomorrow?" Tori asked from the backseat. "Ugh, BECAUSE, Vega, _free _coffee is better."

Jade had gotten the gift card form the school. Her group of friends dragged her to the 11th grade dance, and she only went because she heard they had a raffle for a $200 gift card to Moon Bucks. She figured if she didn't win, she could just scare the pants off of whoever did and get them to give it to her.

She did win, probably because she put 73 tickets in, and everyone else wanted to be in the raffle for the new Pear Phone XTZ. Jade probably would have entered that one, but the phone was _yellow._

_Might as well have been raffling off one of those bras that hook in the front, _Jade thought grimly.

EW.

"Of course," Tori said sarcastically. "Can't you just make coffee? It's not like you like one of those things that Cat likes. It's just coffee with some milk in it."

"I'm not an elderly, I don't make coffee."

"Whatever," Tori said as they pulled up at the school.

Cat hopped out of the car happily, and pulled Jade and Tori out too. Her fear of coming to school at night vanished.

Tori started to open the door, very slowly, but Jade got annoyed and kicked the door open.

"AHHHH!" screamed a shrill, feminine voice from inside.

And in the doorway stood a shell-shocked Robbie, Beck, and Andre.

"Why are you here? What the heck?" Jade screamed. Jade did NOT want to see her exe-boyfriend right now. Not at all.

"We came to break into the teacher's lounge," Rex sneered.

"What? Why?" Tori asked. She was shocked any of them would do that at all.

"Well….This teacher stole Rex because she said she was being "disruptive" and I could have him back at the end of the school year!" Robbie cried. It was only November. Robbie wouldn't survive.

"Why are _you _here?" Andre asked. "I forgot my gift card and I need coffee," Jade sneered, pushing past.

But then all the uniquely decorated locker doors opened at exactly the same time and slammed.

"Too bad. You can't have coffee," a high, shrill voice boomed over the hallway.

The doors all slammed, and the locks clicked in perfect unison.

**Okay, that's the first chapter! Did you like it? Don't worry; Bade won't be broken up for long! I love it too much (no, really, I have a scrabble tile bracelet). Or will it? MWAHAHAHA!**

**If you read my last story, you might have noticed in the final chapter I said something about submitting to my Hunger games SYOT. It's been removed, because apparently interactives aren't allowed? I didn't know. Should've read the guidelines better.**

**REVIEW!**

**For a free MOON BUCKS giftcard!**


	2. Chapter 2

**GREETINGS, EARTHLINGS! Yeah, I'm a dork. Whatever. Anywhoodles, this chapter is dedicated to the 5 amazing reviewers: Coeur de la nuit, daniyeahthatsme, ChrisGarcia, TandreIsAmazing (cliff hangers are my forte), and helpwolvesandsmile! If you don't mind, can you guys head on over and read my Newsies story? Ya know, if you like the movie. It's just a silly one-shot about an iPhone. Like seriously, it only has 8 hits. And no reviews *insert sad face that Fan Fiction will delete for no reason* **

**Okay, On to the chapter! –crabsareamazing14 LOVES YOU**

**Disclaimer: If owned Victorious, you wouldn't be reading this on FF. You'd be watching it on TV.**

BECK'S POV

"I CAN SO HAVE COFFEE!" Jade screeched.

The booming voice chuckled darkly, and all the lockers in the main hallway opened and slammed in sequence, like *creeeeeeek SLAM! Creeeek SLAM! Creeeeek SLAM! * over and over again, in a sick harmony.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Tori screamed, hiding behind Andre. "Figure it out for yourself, you mutts. Then maybe I'll let all of you out of here alive," the voice trailed off and disappeared, leaving the hallway in an eerie silence.

Until, of course, Cat, Tori, and Robbie screamed at the top of their lungs.

"SHUT UP!" Jade screamed. They shut up instantly. No one wanted to deal with decaffeinated Jade. "We'll split up, and find which tech geek or whoever is behind this, alright?"

"Kay kay!" Cat said brightly.

"I wanna go with Andre," Tori said quickly, latching herself onto Andre. He certainly didn't seem to mind.

Cat and Robbie wanted to go together, and that leaves….oh lord.

"No way, I'm NOT going with Beck. Not a chance," Jade grumbled. "I'll go myself. I'm not scared." She turned on her heel and stormed off down the dark hallway.

"Beck, you have to follow her," Robbie said. I reluctantly walked down the the hallway, and before long it was total darkness.

"Jade?" I stage whispered.

A flash of light and I saw a dark figure holding Jade's phone for light.

"Oh, it's just you. I told you guys I was going alone!"

"Well, I'm here now," I smrked, knwoign she couldn't see it.

"I know you Beck ,and that was your smirking whipe that smirk off yoru face before I SLAP it off."

Same old Jade.

"Ghosts don't scare me, and anyway, the doors lock from the _inside. _I can just unlock it when I want to leave, I don't know why you bozos didn't think of that. I just want to find my locker."

The makeshift flashlight shined on a scissor-covered locker.

Jade did her combination in the dark, and opened it in one try.

"That takes skill," I said, smirking again.

"Shut up."

Jade snatched the gift card out of the magnetic black wire holder on the inside of her locker door, pivoted, and walked off without a word.

"Jade!"

"What?"

"Why'd you leave without me?" I asked, with puppy dog eyes even though she couldn't see me.

"First off, I you followed me, I didn't come with you, and second of all, puppy dog eyes don't work."

Wow, night vision, almost.

"Why do you think they only keep the main hallway lights on?" I wondered aloud.

"Why do you keep asking stupid questions?"

Jade reached the front door, now in the main hallway where the lights were on, and unlocked it. "Aren't you gonna wait for the others?" I asked. "Heck no," she replied, pushing on the door for a while, and when it wouldn't open, she kicked it.

"Damn door's stuck."

"It's not stuck, I'm not letting you out!" the voice cackled from somewhere overhead.

Oh crap. Jade just pissed off a ghost.

**This chapter is kinda short, but I hope the next one will be longer! Who is the ghost, and what do they want? Is it a ghost at all? Where's everyone lose? Will Jade get her coffee? All this and more answered…..EVENTUALLY! Until then, TA TA!**

**REVIEW!**

**Or I might just possibly have a genie give you a JILLION DOLLARS and then TAKE IT ALL AWAY!**

**MWAHAHAHA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Monday! UGGGGHHHH I HATE MONDAYS! Wow…that was very mood swing-y. THE SUMMER IS ALMOST HERE! I am so jealous of you guys who already started summer vacation. I still have TWO FLIPPING WEEKS AND IF THIS KEEPS UP I'M GONNA RIP MY SCIENCE TEACHER'S HEAD OFF! No, really, I will. Heads are gonna roll. You know how at the end of the year all the annoying people seem more annoying because you've had to deal with it all year long? Yeah, I have about 10 of those people that I have to deal with everyday! Anywhoodles, this chapter is dedicated to the certainly NOT annoying: TheDreamer006 (hello again, old bean!), Jeremy Shane, Coeur de la nuit, Badefan (AWWW I LIKE THAT ITS SO CUTE!),helpwolvesandsmile, TandreIsAmazing, daniyeahthatsme, and fanbade! Startign in the next chapter, I'm gonna list you guys in the closing author's note, kay? Kay! –crabsAREamazing14**

**DISCLAIMER: I was Dan Schneider when I woke up this morning. I guess it wore off.**

TORI'S POV

"Why is all this stuff all over the floor? Talk about an accident waiting to happen," Andre whispered.

Strewn throughout the "ART" hallway were cans of paint, blocks of clay, and a rainbow of assorted markers. The paint was tipped over and was splattered on the floor, the clay was stuck to the ground in streaks, and the markers were uncapped, the ink making scribbles on the ground.

Basically, like a tornado had passed thorough.

As if to show his point, I accidentally stepped in a puddle of blue paint.

"I bet the ghost did it," I worried.

"Come on, Tori. You know ghosts don't exist." Even in the dark, I could almost _hear _his eyes roll.

"So I don't exist?" A cackling, shrill voice echoed in the halls.

I screamed, and Andre barely caught me from face-planting in a squirt of purple glitter glue.

In fact, after he caught me, he held me close to him.

Not like I'm complaining.

"Is that your girlfriend?" the voice mocked.

What the hell?

Instead of answering, Andre and I bolted down the hall.

Well, actually, I tried to bolt, but I guess I was too slow trying to avoid the fallen art supplies, and Andre just grabbed me and ran.

Once again, not complaining here.

"So ghosts aren't real? I whispered timidly once we were safely away.

"I don't know anymore."

ROBBIE'S POV

I think Cat's confused.

Either that, or she has no idea what the chizz is going on.

In fact, when we were walking through the Asphalt Café, she took an ice cream sandwich, left $2 on the counter, and is now happily munching on it.

"So Robbie," Cat said between bites of her snack.

"Yeah?"

"What are we looking for?"

Before you call Cat a she-dummy or whatever, in her defense, we have no clue what we're looking for. Something to tell us who this ghost is.

Very descriptive, right?

I had my back turned for literally 5 seconds, when Cat started screaming.

"ROBBIE! HELP! MHMHGFTHH!" The last part was muffled, like someone had slapped a hand over her mouth.

"CAT!"

By the time I turned around, she was gone, her ice cream sandwich melting on the cement.

**Another short chapter…BOOH! So, where's Cat? What happened to the Jade-Beck scenario? ** **What happened to the art hallway? Will I ever write a longer chapter? Possibly!**

**I don't know if you noticed, but the last chapter was CHOCK FULL OF TYPOS.**

**Like, you guys must think I'm illiterate.**

**REVIEW!**

**SO I'LL TAKE A TYPING CLASS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE: I accidentally re-uploaded chapter 2. If anyone got confused, THIS IS THE REAL CHAPTER 4!**

**In the words of my friend Abby, hello DAHLings. I'm not dead! My idea bank was kind of empty. Anyways, this chapter was inspired by a little mishap in cooking class yesterday. First, we're innocently making pizza bread, and then the fire alarms go off! So my teacher tells us to just put the dough, the cheese, and the sauce in the bowl, put it on the cookie sheet, and line up at the door. Then after we finished that in under 1 minute, we have to run outside, covered in flour, in aprons. Finally, this team's oven has a small fire going on when they took it out. Everyone freaked because we took fire safety for 3 (excruciating) weeks, and we were like, FIRE EXTINGUISHERS! And this one kid just ran over, waved his hand around in front of it and blew. It went out. And, believe it or not, that inspired this chapter. Thank the dysfunctional oven! Look at the ending AN for the review responses.**

**Love ya! –crabsareamazing14**

JADE'S POV

"You want a piece of me, ghost? Bring it!" I screamed like a Banshee. A light broke off the ceiling above me, but Beck pulled him out of the way. "JADE!"

"WHAT?"

"STOP PISSING OFF THE GHOST!"

I pulled out of his arms. "Leave me alone, I can take this myself. I'm not a 'damsel in distress' or something."

Before he could answer, I pivoted and bolted down the hall, the plastic soles of my black converse squeaking on the tile.

I heard footsteps behind me. "Jade! Stop!"

"_What?"_ I asked coldly. Beck could act like he cared about me, but I knew he just didn't want me to die. I didn't want him to die. That doesn't mean that I want anything to do with him. It's like how I don't want Sinjin to die.

But if he cared about me, he would've opened the flipping door.

"Stop making this ghost want to kill you!"

"What do _you _care?"

Beck looked like I'd just told him the world was flat after all. He even did that comical, dramatic, "put-your-hand-on-your-collar-bone-and-gasp-in-shock" thing. "I care about – "

"Save it."

"But Jade –"

"YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME! I know you don't! Stop pretending like you care what happens to me! Stop pretending you care about my feelings! Stop pretending that you care if I get hurt! You're not that good of an actor!" I screamed, running away again.

Whoever said you couldn't run away from your problems?

BECK'S POV

"YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME! I know you don't! Stop pretending like you care what happens to me! Stop pretending you care about my feelings! Stop pretending that you care if I get hurt! You're not that good of an actor!"

Jade sped off down the hall.

"I _do _care," I whispered to nobody.

"I think she'll be first on my hit-list," a shrill voice snickered. "WHAT? No!" I cried.

"She'd be fun to kill! Plus, I'm already aggravated at her," the voice cackled and faded away.

The room warmed up about ten degrees. I guess the ghost left.

I ran in the direction Jade went.

I pulled off a bracelet from my wrist. It was a simple, black, woven wristband.

Jade _made _it for me.

She actually spent time making it, and I was touched. I wore it at all times. I had to hide that I still wore it after we broke up, though. It was my good luck charm, my precious attachment to Jade.

This ghost isn't going to know what hit her.

**OOH, BECK IS MAD! Anywhoodles, I'll get back to the Cabbie and Tandre sides of the story in the next chapter. I think Bade deserves its own chapter, yes? By the way, I might change my pen name. The candidates are Poison Protein Shake, TheBestIsYetToCome, EverythingNewUnderTheSun, yummypineappleNOMNOM, crabsareSOamazing14, or just keeping it the same. What do you think? Cast your vote in a review!**

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**TandreIsAmazing – I absolutely ADORE torturing you.**

**Jeremy Shane**

**TheDreamer006 (who still can't log in) – Ice cream sandwiches totally make the world awesome.**

**What. That. Supposed. To. Mean – OMG, one of the best! Thank you!**

**Coeur de la nuit – Face-planting IS rather fresh, dog. I'm Randy Jackson! Anyways, I'll tell you now, it's not Buddha. I hate him to death. Even though I created him. He kidnapped Tori, and then TOOK MY PRECIOUS MADDEN TO HELL! Sorry, I really love Madden =). **

**Anon **

**daniyeahthatsme**

**Badefan – partial Bade! Anyways, I hated all the Bori in TGP. It's horrible!**

**Fanbade14**

**GUYS! That's NINE REVIEWERS! OMG! Thank you!**

**Review!**

**FOR THE BADE! Or Tandre. Or Cabbie. Whatever floats your boat.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, sweetlings**! A new chapter for thee! This chapter will feature all 3 sides of the story! BUT the Cabbie part will be short. Sorry cabbies! Yay! By the way, in the last chappie, I forgot a disclaimer! I haven't done that since my first story! - crabsareamazing14**

**DISCLAIMER: In the year 2000-never-gonna-happen, I will own Victorious! Really!**

****CAT'S POV (VERY SHORT)

A cold, but strong, wind that blew out of nowhere had blown me into Sikowitz's classroom.

I banged on the door, but it refused to budge. "LET ME OUT! I WANT ROBBIE AND MY ICE CREAM!"

The lights went out. I whimpered.

"If you want the lights on, then stop complaining about your boyfriend and your ice cream," a high voice snapped.

I didn't dare talk. The lights went back on.

"He's not my boyfriend..."

JADE'S POV

I stomped down the hall, mad at everything.

The ghost or whatever it really was, for forcing me to stay here and bother me.

Myself, for leaving my gift card here and getting myself in this mess in the first place.

Vega, for being Vega.

And Beck.

For not just breaking my heart, but shattering it into a million pieces, and then pretending he still cared.

"JADE!"

Here comes everybody's favorite heartbreaker now.

"The ghost is after you!"

"And?"

_Let it kill me. You were the only person I truly ever loved, _I think.

On cue, a pair of scissors flew through the air, accomponied by ominous laughter. Beck pulled me close to him. I tried to squirm away.

"Back off!" I growled, unsuccessfully tryibg to worm out of his arms.

_You know you still love_ him.

Shut up, inner self! This is like a sappy teenage angsty romance novel. Which it isn't.

It's my life.

"Jade, please stop making the ghost mad. Please. For me?" Beck turned me to him, made it impossible to look away, and did the puppy dog eyes.

Even Jade West has a little trouble resisting the puppy dog eyes.

_Especially when it's Beck's puppy dog eyes. _

God, if my inner self were somebody else, I would've punched them by now.

Then I looked away, trying to find anything to look at besides Beck.

Is he...?

He's wearing my bracelet.

ANDRE'S POV

Tori was crying. She was scared to tears.

I hated it.

I NEVER know what to do when peoplw cry. Especially girls.

Especially Tori.

We were sitting in front of Sikowit's room, Tori crying into me, me trying to figure out what to say, when I heard a faint noise from inside Sikowirz's room.

"Tori...be quiet a minute." Tori shut up instantly.

There were very soft whimpers. i scooted over to Sikowitz's doir, opened it, and out tumbled Cat. She was crying too.

But, more noticably, was a bright red welt on her cheek.

**Oooh, what happened to Cat? I know...you don't. Ha! Jade's in denial now! Gaah! This is random, but do you remember those commercials that aired on PBS kids nine or ten years ago, that were like, This is Emma. Shes 3. She's going to be a big girl. Then Emma had an emotional outburst at the grocery store, and her mom helped her get over it? It was about being a good parent. I was just remembering that , this chapter is dedicated to the very special:**

**Helpwolvesandsmile**

**TandreIsAmazing**

**TheDreamer006 - The bracelet makes a second appearance!**

**LittleMissPanda84 - You are so nice, you reviewed all of my Victorious stories! Nobody ever caught my Drake and Josh regerance in Since You've been Gone! Thanks!**

**Littlemissmaslow - A bori shipper likes my bade! Thank you!**

**TandreCabbieBade - thank you! I did know about the episode and I CANNOT WAIT!**

**Coeur de la nuit - Actually, I've never eaten crab... LOL.**

**Unknown**

**Jheny95 - SPECIAL THANKS! I didnt realize i re-uploaded the chappie! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I've missed you! It feels like I haven't updated in forever! I was going to post this tomorrow during third period for lack of anything better to do. I hate third period. Math. Bleeh! Tomorrow my school is having the big opening ceremony to the "Hall of Tolerance" which apparently took 6 years put together. They seriously put toothpicks on display for some reason that was never explained. Wait, scratch that, they put 49,000 toothpicks on display. There are going to be "Board of Ed officials" there. But anyway, it might be interesting. So im posting now.**

**(i have no idea where it is in the school)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Victorious or a spanish-speaking parrot. That'd just be weird. **

BECK'S POV

For some reason, Jade was staring at my arm.

Okay then.

Then I remember.

THE BRACELET!

"You still wear that?" Jade asked, not actually looking up, like she thought it would disappear if she looked away. I shrugged.

"Give it to me," she says sharply.

"What?"

"Give me the bracelet. Now."

I didn't move. I needed the bracelet. It was like... More valuable than anything I owned.

Jade started untying the knot thatkept it on my wrist.

"NO!" I pulled my wrist away. "Why do you want it back?"

Jade narrowed her eyes. "Why do _you _want to keep it?"

"Because..."

"Well, I don't want you to have it. Ill give it to someone who deserves it," she snapped, her voice full of venom.

She just snatched it off my wrist, because I was too shocked to move.

Would she really give it away?

JADE'S POV

You CAN run away from yourproblems if you shock themhalf to death and bolt.

I stared at the bracelet. Back when we broke up, Beck gave me a box full of my stuff that was at his RV.

I sort of half-expected it to be in there. When it wasn't, I assumed Beck lost it and didn't care to find it.

Maybe he even threwit out.

Means nothing to him that I spent 3 hours picking out the PERFECT leather. Didn't matter that I undid and re-did the braid about 30 times so it would be absolutely flawless.

But he was wearing it.

Had he been wearing it all along?

I felt the now-worn leather and turned it over towhere I hadwritten "ME WANT COFFEE" one day when I was bored.

It was still there.

You see what no caffeine does to me? Im sappy!

I shoved the bracelet in my pocket, not wanting to look at the _other _thing written on it.

No way.

**CRABSAREAMAZING14, **

**Y U NO WRITE CABBIE OR TANDRE?**

**(I'm obsessed with Y U NO memes)**

**Sorry, I'm just in a bade-ish mood today. Anyways, what does the bracelet say? I know...MWAHAHAHA! **

**Random non-Victorious related question: do any of you guys watch Total Drama? Like the new season? I like Brick!**

**The dedications!**

**LittleMissPanda84 **

**TandreIsAmazing - we should team up and boycott Dan Schneider, demanding Tandre!**

**Jheny95**

**Ncisduckie- try this word: evervesent! **

**BadeRocks - I agree, Bade does rock. I hate Bori for the same reason. Tandre and Bfed are just too cute.**

**MAJOR KATO SHIPPER- Oooh! My story is now violent and beating up other stories! Thanks!**

**TheDreamer006 - CONFESSION: I used to not like Bade at all! But now I love it! I have a bracelet, which is actually where this whole idea for the bracelet came from. My bade bracelet!**

**Daniyeahthatsme**

**Couer de la nuit -I was like 2 when they took ZOOM off the air, but I did see it in re-runs! I liked it! Thanks!**

**IF YOU READ... **

**Y U NO REVIEW?**

**HAIR**

**Y U NO OBEY? **


	7. Chapter 7

******Wow I'm not dead! I didn't update because my evil science teacher assigned us a HUGE project, and it's due the bright side, I only have 4 more days of school and then I'm FREE! The last day was supposed to be Friday, but first there was a hurricane that post-phoned the beginning of the year and then it snowed on Halloween! - crabsareamazing14**

****ROBBIE'S POV

I ran around the school, looking for Cat everywhere. "Cat! Cat! Where are you?" i yelled. Then, as i ran down the main hall, I saw Cat, Tori, and Andre sitting against the lockers.

"GUYS!" I yelled. " ROBBIE! Whatty?" Cat asked. When she turned her head, I noticed there was a big red mark on her cheekbone. It was bright red in the middle, and darker around the edges. Ot almost looked like she was burned.

"What happened?"

"To what?"

"YOUR FACE!"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

Okay, I'm not getting anywhere asking Cat, so I asked Andre and Tori. "What happened to Cat?"

Tori sighed. "We don't know. Cat said a gust of wind came out if nowhere and locked her in Sikowitz's room. Dhe didn't even know it was there until we asked about it."

"Do you have my ice cream sandwhich?"

"It fell on the ground."

"Bah!"

Cat quickly got over the loss of her ice cream and pulled out some bibble. "Yum!"

Out of nowhere, Tori screamed. "What!" Andre yelled. "There's a squirrel... Right there."

Sure enough, there was a fat brown squirrel sitting about ten feet away from us. Tori has an irrational fear of squirrels. No one cam figure out why, but they just really scare her.

"Ooh! We can write a note, attatch it to the squirrels tail, and then somebody might read it and help us!" Cat cried. "Yeah, because the first thing I do when I see a squirrel is check its tail for MESSAGES!" Tori said sarcastically. Andre put his arm around her shoulder abd Tori scooted over closer to him.

"AWWWWWWW!" Cat screamed before anybody could do anything, scaring the squirrel away.

"I could have fun with this whole 'fear of squirrels' thing," the ghost cackled.

"We have GOT to find out who this is," Tori said, shuddering.

"And soon."

BECK'S POV

My bracelet was gone.

I loved to read the faded writing on the inside. Once, i left it on my desk for about 5 minutes, and when I came back, Jade had written "ME WANT COFFEE" in small letters on the inside, where nobody could see it unless they knew it was there and looked.

I had smiled and written "ME LOVE JADE" next to it and passed it back.

Jade wrote "ME LOVE BECK AND SCISSORS"

I wrote "ME ALSO LOVE DUCKS"

Jade wrote "RAWR ME HATE DUCKS BUT ME STILL LOVE BECK"

After that there was no more room for writing, which was good, consideringwe could of gone on all day like that.

Jade loved it write on things. Just a few days before the break-up, she wrote "Jade's" on my arm.

I thought it was really cute, although I'd never say that.

I was mourning the loss of Jade and my bracelet when there was a scream that I woukd never mistake.

Jade's.

**Cliffie! Anywhoodles, guess what? I'm writing a book! I have been since November, and it has nine chapters. Just wanted to say that. **

**The dedications!**

**LittleMissPanda - The bracelet part in this chapter was so cute i almost threw up!**

**Ncisduckie - Beck wants his bracelet and his Jade!**

**Ingsception - everyone loves the bracelet!**

**TandreIsAmazing - I think Dan likes to hold Tandre in our faces and then pull it away! Meanie!**

**Helpwolvesandsmile**

**What. That. Suppose. To. Mean. **

**TheDreamer006 (who cant login on her stupid phone) - Thank you! MR. KRABS, Y U NO GIVE ME SECRET FORMULA?**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'M FREE! The last day of school was yesterday! More frequent updates, possibly! WHOO HOO! My grade had a talent show, and first these girls did a dance to Call Me Maybe, but the music didn't go on at first, so a whole bunch of the guys started singing it. Then my group did this comedy skit, and my friends Habsa and Jasmine had this part where Habsa spit Sprite on Jasmine, which was actually funny, but then the next act (some of the guys who sang Call Me Maybe) was dancing, and didn't give us enough time to clean up the stage, and they slipped in the Sprite that Habsa has spit all over the stage. Whatever, on with the chapter! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Victorious…but I do know what I want for Christmas (HINT HINT)**

ANDRE'S POV (Have I written in his POV at all yet?)

Cat apparently had no idea there was a huge red mark on her face and was trying to lure the squirrel back over so she could keep him as a pet, Tori was freaking out over the squirrel and the ghost, and Robbie was trying to convince Cat that you can't keep a squirrel as a pet.

"HERE SQUIRRELY SQUIRREL! HERE BOY!" Cat said to the squirrel. "Oh! He needs a name. HERE SCOTT, HERE BOY!"

"Scott?" Tori questioned. "Yeah, because you're afraid of squirrels, but doesn't a squirrel named Scott sound nice?"

Tori shook her head. "Scott sounds like a jerk."

"He sounds mean," I seconded.

"Or a devious person who calls their dad "Pappy" and grew up on a farm."

"Shut up! I like him!" Cat cried.

"Cat, naming a squirrel Scott won't change the fact that it's a wild animal…" Robbie said, still trying to talk Cat out of trying to domesticate "Scott".

"Do you think I should name him Bob instead?"

"…Never mind."

"HERE SCOTT BOB! SCOTT BOB! HERE BOY!" Cat squealed, rushing down the hall in the direction of "Scott Bob".

"You do realize you have to follow her, right?" I asked. "Why? I don't want to get bitten by Scott!"Robbie whined.

"So you want Scott to bite Cat?"

"ARE WE SERIOUSLY REFERRING TO THE SQUIRREL AS SCOTT?" Tori screamed.

"Just go," I ordered, pointing down the dark hallway. "Why?"

"Because Tori won't go, I won't leave her, and you obviously like Cat."

Robbie turned red but started down the hall.

"You won't leave me?" Tori questioned.

Oh, great, now I'm gonna have to explain why I said that without making it super obvious I like her.

JADE'S POV

My arm was being burned. Words were being burned into my arm.

I was just standing in the Dance classroom, and out of nowhere, there was this burning sensation.

Slowly, the word "Perfect" was burning itself into my left arm, in a strange red, bright and hot in the middle, but more burnt and crusty around the edges.

Not only did it look gross, but it hurt like _heck._

"OW! OW! OW! STOP! PLEASE!" I screamed as the letters formed.

"Jade!"

Beck stood in the doorway, probably wondering if I was 'crying wolf' or something. I mean, I was just standing in the classroom screaming my head off.

"MY ARM! STOP! PLEASE!" I screeched as the last letter, the "T" formed.

Beck grabbed my arm.

"Why does it say perfect?"

"I don't know!" I screamed, angry tears welling in my eyes. I'm anything but perfect.

"That'll teach you to think you're so high and mighty," the voice I'd come to hate sneered. "What did I do?" I cried.

Then, in the doorway, stood Cat. "JADEY!" she screamed happily. She ran over and hugged me. "Have you seen Scott?" she asked. "Who?" Beck said. "Scott!" Cat replied, as if it were childishly obvious. "I don't even know anyone named Scott," I shrugged.

"Scott's not a person! He's a squirrel!"

"THERE'S A SQUIRREL!" Beck asked, wide-eyed.

"Isn't Tori like, deathly scared of squirrels for no reason?"

Cat nodded.

Robbie rushed into the room next. "Cat! Did Scott bite you?"

"More with this Scott character! Why would anyone name a squirrel?" I said, frustrated. I had just been more or less branded, and all anybody cared about was an idiotic squirrel!

"Jade! What happened to your arm?" Cat said, finally noticing.

Then I noticed Cat had a mark on her cheek, just like mine but not spelling out a word.

"What happened to your face?"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

A knife flew through the air, almost hitting Cat in the face but she darted away just in time.

"Did you forget about me?" the voice asked nasally. I was about to yell some kind of remark about how all anyone cares about is a random squirrel apparently named Scott, probably by Cat, but Beck put his hand over my mouth and pulled me into him.

"LMMMEFGHT HGHJJIO OJJJGF MHHNKIMMEEE," I said, but it came out muffled. I resorted to drastic measures.

"Ew! Jade!" Beck shouted, backing off.

"What'd she do?" Robbie asked.

"She licked my hand!"

Cat started to laugh, but yet another weapon, this time a ruler, shot at her, and it flew through her hair, just past her ear.

So the ghost has bad aim. Cool by me.

"If you can't figure out why I want you dead by 1 AM, then I'll kill you all, got it?"

We had 2 hours to figure this out, or we would all be six feet under.

Yay.

**Slightly longer chappie! Wahoo!**

**RANDOM THOUGHT: Wouldn't Justin Time be a cool name?**

**NO OFFENSE IS MEANT TO ANYBODY NAMED SCOTT! That whole part about "Scott's a jerk" and "grew up on a farm" and whatnot is meant as a joke to my brother. He'll get it.**

**The dedications! **

**Ncisduckie- all 'I's' are capitol in this chapter, I swear!**

**TandreIsAmazing – Maybe we live near each other! We had no other snow days but they counted the 4 days we did miss against us, which sucked, because we didn't even get orientation (I was going into 6****th**** grade)**

**JadeWestForever**

**LittleMissPanda84 – You always catch my Drake & Josh references!**

**Coeur de la nuit – My teacher was like, Mr. Sweeney's more evil wife.**

**TheDreamer006 – The squirrel now has a name!**

** . .Mean – THANK YOU!**

**REVIEW!**

**CUPCAKES FOR ALL!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Have I ever told you reviewers how much I love you? 66 reviews for only 8 chapters! I really think we might make it to 100! Guys, did you know that they pushed back the new episode of Victorious to this Saturday? It's the Blond Squad episode. It was supposed to be last Saturday! RAWR! On the upside, THERE ARE ONLY 2 MORE EPISODES UNTIL BECK AND JADE GET BACK TOGEHER! The Blond Squad one and another one, and then the LONG AWAITED TORI SAVES BECK AND JADE! YAY! Love you all, - crabsareamazing14**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. But I do know someone who's name is Dan. Except when we have that weird substitute who never calls anyone by their nickname, then he's "Daniel".**

TORI'S POV

Andre won't leave me?

That's what he said.

"You won't leave me?" I asked. Andre shifted awkwardly. "Uh…well, yeah…" he stuttered. "_Why?"_ I asked. "Because, um, well, I sort of, um…" he searched for the right words. My eyes widened. _Why doesn't he just say "because we're best friends?" _I wondered.

"Just spit it out, Andre."

"I sorta like you."

OH MY GOSH!

What do I say?

"Yeah…I like you, too!" Might as well tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth while we're confessing stuff.

"Really?"

"YEAH! I, um, particularly like your hair."

Wow, smooth, Tori.

"Thanks!"

"I think it's charming and cute…."

Mental face-palm.

"Would you want to, um, go out sometime?"

"Sure."

"Declare your OBVIOUS love for each other later, if you don't find out who I am in 2 hours, I'll kill you all!" that horrible, high, nasally voice cackled.

"SAY WHAT?" I screamed.

"Yeah, find your friends…" the voice faded out.

"Let's go. Now," Andre said, and we stood up.

We ran down the hallway, hand-in-hand.

Which I would have thought was sweet in any other circumstance.

JADE'S POV

"What do we do? How are we supposed to figure out who the ghost is?" Robbie asked. We heard footsteps in the hall, and everyone froze.

"Why would they be here?"

"We looked everywhere else. Unless they left us – which is doubtful – they're here."

Everyone was visibly relieved when we realized it was just Andre and Vega. Seriously, I've never been so happy to see Vega in my life.

She looked cautiously around the door frame.

"GUYS!" she said happily. "Andre, they're in here!" Cat ran right over to Tori and gave her a hug. "Hi!" Cat smiled, momentarily forgetting we were on a hit list.

"Do you guys know we have to figure out who the ghost is and what they want by 1 AM or she'll slaughter us?" Robbie asked. They nodded. Good. We're all on the same page.

"What should we do?" Beck wondered. "Well, since spilitting up worked out _so well_," I started sarcastically, "we should just stay together and, um, look through old documents."

"What about Scott?" Cat whined.

"He probably broke out of this joint."

"Lucky," Tori mumbled.

"Or did he?" a sickeningly familiar voice said behind us. It didn't boom over the whole room. It was like a normal person said it.

We all turned around to see a girl who was somewhat transparent standing in the room. She had long brown hair streaked with green and pink and tied in a high pony-tail with an indigo ribbon. Her skin was a chalky pale and her eyes were big and clear green. She was small, like Cat, but she seemed menacing and evil, while still retaining a sort-of cute and innocent look. She had a short, tattered denim skirt, scuffed black converse, and a washed out, ripped, off-shoulder, gray top with the number "13" on it.

"AHHHH!' Cat screamed, jumping about a foot back and crashing into Robbie.

The girl smirked and vanished.

On the cement floor, in small, black letters, it said,

_MY NAME IS SAM._

"My name is Sam," I read aloud. The moment after a read the words, they completely disappeared.

"Do you think that was to help us?" Andre asked.

"If it was, it's pretty vague. Sam could be a nickname for anything – Samantha, Samaria, Samuella, Samara, Samira – the list goes on and on," Vega said.

"We also don't have a last name," Beck said.

"And we don't know what she wants from us."

"She kind of looks like you, Kitty-Cat," Robbie said to Cat.

We all thought about it, and realized he was right – Sam did look a bit like Cat.

"Do you have any relatives who went by Sam?" I asked her.

Cat shook her head. "I have an Uncle Sam, but he's alive. And he's a guy."

"Doesn't Hollywood Arts keep all their old yearbooks in the library?" Beck asked.

We all looked at each other, and took off in the direction of the library.

BECK'S POV

In the back of the library, there's a shelf that has all the yearbooks, from last year's all the way back to when Hollywood Arts first opened. I have literally no idea why, because I've never seen anyone even glance at the bookshelf, but it comes in handy in situations like this.

"What year, if she did at all, do you think Sam went to school here?" Tori said. The first yearbook was from 1967. "Probably not any of the ones from before the 80's. Her outfit and hair didn't match the time," Jade replied. "Okay, we need a game plan. How about Tori and Beck look at the 80's, Cat and I will look at the 90's, and Jade and Andre look at anything after that? If we can't find her, we'll look in the earlier ones," Robbie said. We all nodded in agreement and got to work.

"Guys, don't bother looking at every picture. Just look for a page that might say "In memory of". This yearbook has one, but it's not Sam." I said, holding up the 1981 yearbook, which had a picture of a boy named Robert Jones.

We worked through the yearbooks A LOT faster after that. "I FOUND HER, I THINK!" Cat shrieked. She held up the 1998 yearbook. On the page, there was a picture of the very same girl we saw in the Dance room. _In loving memory of Samantha Carter Green, November 13, 1982- April 28, 1998._

"Wow…she was only 15," Tori said.

"Why doesn't it say what happened to her?" Cat asked. Robbie sighed. "It might have been too morbid for the yearbook to write. She _clearly _didn't die of natural causes."

"Why do you think she's mad?" Andre asked.

"Well, her clothes were ripped and dirty. Maybe she was wearing that when she died," Jade observed.

"What if one of our relatives had something to do with her death?" I said. We all looked through the yearbook, when we saw it.

_Leonardo West._

"That's my uncle," Jade said. He was senior.

"Do you think he killed Sam?"

"Well, he's a lot younger than my dad – he's his brother – so he was still in school when I was born, and when I was little, he was in trials because he accidentally ran some girl over – "

We all looked at each other in horror.

"You just struck home with that idea, West," Sam's voice mumbled from behind us. She looked angry. And revengeful.

Her eyes turned a sick, carroty orange, and she launched herself at Jade.

**Are the Bade fans finally getting the big scene where Beck saves Jade?**

**Eh, maybe.**

**Still, why does Jade's arm say perfect? Actually, that was a rhetorical question… I already know.**

**Sam is actually a character I invented years ago and appears in a lot of my stories, but none of them on FF yet. Do you think she'll be a good villain? I don't think she'll be my most evil OC, though – that title has long been owned by Buddha. Well, you never know. She might come back to shock us all.**

**The dedications!**

**Ncisduckie**

**LittleMissPanda84 – I like that, Justin Case!**

**JadeWestForever – my friend and I used to name every squirrel we saw. There was Scott, Ricardo, Diego, Lucy, Luciana, Bob, and Mr. Rodgers, but that's all I remember. There were a LOT more.**

**TheDreamer006 **

**Coeur de la nuit – The Sprite was supposed to be a "chemical" in a comedy scene about an unruly science class. We Americans are a silly bunch!**

**Helpwolvesandsmile**

**TandreIsAmazing**

**REVIEW!**

**FOR SCOTT BOB!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! I absolutely CANNOT believe how much positive feedback the last chapter got! 19 reviews! That's amazing! I love you guys! I wish I could give you all an Epic Brownie of Epicness and a pet llama!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Victorious to you?**

BECK'S POV

Sam or whoever was launching herself at Jade.

With no time to think, I launched myself in front of Jade. Sam went right through us, seeing as she's a ghost. It felt really weird, like I just was shocked or something. "Move it, pretty boy!" Sam shrieked. When I didn't, Jade randomly started to scream. "OW! STOP! OW! JERK!" Her other arm was having yet another word burned into it. "Beck! Just move! Please!" she cried. I stepped away immediately.

The burning stopped, mid-word. What it had begun to write was hard to tell, all it said was "L-U-C".

"If your uncle had been paying attention to the road, I would still be alive," Sam hissed bitterly.

"What was he doing when he hit you?" Cat asked innocently. "He was _reading a book! _Who does that while they're driving? In a PARKING LOT?" Sam screeched. "You were hit in a parking lot?" Tori asked. Sam nodded.

"I've been waiting for you to come a long time, Jade. You were here the day I died," she said, looking off to the side. "I was? Why?" Jade said. She was only 3 when it happened. "It was the night of the big showcase. I was singing, I had the perfect song. You were walking on the sidewalk next to the school, and you were watching."

"I think I remember that…you were in the program, and you were singing a song called, um…" Jade said, trying to remember what Sam was going to sing.

"_Perfect Life._ I wrote it! And I spent hours practicing it, and your uncle just took it all away from me. I had such a bright future," Sam snapped, fire in her eyes.

"That's why you put the word perfect in Jade's arm!" Robbie randomly announced.

"Wow, way to go, Sherlock Holmes."

"Why did you put that mark on Cat's face?" I asked.

"I didn't do that. I don't know what that is."

"Who else could have done it? You locked her in Sikowitz's room and burnt her face!" Robbie shot back.

Sam narrowed her eyes. "I _didn't _do that! Get through your thick head; someone else did that. Not me. There are other ghosts in the school - some of them are nice, others not so much, but they're here. And somebody else did that."

We all were shocked that there were other ghosts, all that somehow went unnoticed during the day.

"What do you want from us?" Jade asked.

"Your uncle was found not guilty of killing me, and everyone who saw it was related to him, so he never went to jail. I want him to own up for killing me!"

"How do we help?"

"Go in the basement; there are records there. Find something to prove that he did it. Because I won't hesitate to kill you all. And I've got friends," Sam cackled, fading away.

"What should we do?" Cat asked.

"Go prove my uncle's a murderer," Jade said bluntly.

**Short chapter! Bleh! It's just a filler, the next one WILL BE LONGER! I swear on my iPod! **

**The dedications!**

**Lara Jubilee**

**TandreIsAmazing**

**ILoveShippers – I've never seen The Ring, but my brother told me what it's about. It sounds scary! I get scared easily too! I nervously look around when I'm watching, like, Ghost Hunters or something. **

**Jhenybadefan**

** . .Mean**

**NeonLovesYou**

**LittleMissPanda84**

**TheDreamer006**

**Coeur de la nuit – I once had a substitute who talked in rhythm and let me and my friend laugh and talk while we worked on a paper together really loudly, another who couldn't figure out how to use a DVD player and we just talked he whole period, and a substitute bus driver who hit a cable line and dragged it six blocks.**

**DanserAnna**

**Guest**

**Helpwolvesandsmile**

**BloodyScissorz – I was a Bori person for a long time. I converted for reasons unknown.**

**Jade2010**

**Badefan**

**MIsslittlemaslow**

**Ncisduckie**

**THANKS!**

**(Random note: I'm mad at McDonald's. I just paid 5 dollars for the new chocolate chip frappe, and the worker who made it was new, and the other workers wouldn't help her, so it was watery and had huge chunks of chocolate in it. I was like, guys, why are you acting so mean to her, like seriously, you're working at McDonalds. Woo, you can make McNuggets like a boss) **


	11. Chapter 11

**DEAR FELLOW COUNTRYMEN: Happy 4th of July! I feel like the meanest author ever, because this chapter is really short, and you guys left so many nice reviews! Plus, at the very latest, this will be the last chapter until July 17 (unless I cram in an update in the next 2 days before info on vacation)! Whatever! ON WITH THE STORY THAT NEVER UPDATES ON SCHEDULE!**

Cat's POV

I blinked in shock. "You really want to sell out your uncle?" Tori said in disbelief. "Why?" Beck asked.

"Uncles are SOOO nice! My Uncle Duke taught me how to shuffle cards with one hand!" I stated brightly.

"I don't remember my uncle. Who cares if he goes to jail? It's us or him," Jade shrugged. Beck raised an eyebrow. "Jade -" he started, only cut himself off when Jade glared at him.

"Okay, let's go to the basement!" Robbie said, trying to lighten the mood. Everyone shrugged and started going out of the library, but I stayed planted in my spot. "Cat? You coming?" Andre asked. I shook my head. "I don't like the basement."

Last winter, Sikowitz needed a break-away chair. The school kept props in basement (the prop room and the room with all the files are down there) so I had to go down there. It was freezing, dark, and I slipped on a random marker on the ground!

"Too bad. It's the basement or death," Jade said, not even bothering to turn around.

Tori opened the door and immediately we were hit with a burst of cold air.

Even though I don't like the basement, it's not scary. There are ceiling lights and posters with quotes like "All glory comes from daring to begin."

"Is this the file room?" Robbie asked. The other door said 'Props' so everyone assumed that the unmarked door had the files.

We were right.

There were file cabinets from the floor to the ceiling. "Oh! Once my brother tried to get into a file cabinet. But he didn't have a key, so he stuck a crayon in the key hole, it got stuck, and now the cabinet doesn't open anymore!" I said.

"What was in it?" Beck asked. I shrugged. "I don't know. Files?"

"We'll never find anything!" Jade growled pessimistically.

Just then, that creepy Sam girl appeared in the room. "Ah!" I cried. She was so close that I could touch her, if I wanted to.

"You better find something."

**Sorry for how short/stupid that was.**

**Note to the reviewers: I had 5 reviews under the name 'Guest'. Pleas leave a name you would like to be called in your review ( like TandreIsAmazing)**

**THE DEDICATIONS!**

**Lara Jubilee**

**The 4 Unidentified guests **

**Blossom743**

**Coeur de la nuit - The main site is really updated! It's calling everybody guest and giving you a weird note whenever you review something about the author thanking you!**

**TheDreamer006**

**Helpwolvesandsmile **

**ILoveShippers**

**Ncisduckie**

**Jeremy Shane - I saw this picture of a McDonald's being torn down and the Burger king across the street had a sign that said RIP MCDONALDS**

**LittleMissPanda84**

**TandreIsAmazing - Or does she...**

**DifferentOne4Ever - I always try to put funny things in my writing. It's the technique they don't teach you.**

**Imagirlwholikesrockproblem - Your review made me smile :)**

**I'm off like a dress!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I feel like this is a great chapter. It's also the last. I'm sorry I didn't mention it sooner. I started this story on June 1st. It feels like so long ago. An ocean of thanks to everybody who read the story. I wish I could give you allas big hug and a homemade cupcake. I have 2 ideas for my next Victorious story, one of which is called Facebook is Victorious, a funny parody type thing, and another called You Can't Stop Us, which is about the gang getting stuck at a creepy hotel with strange guests, sort of like what I usually do, with no ghosts, I'm sick oh writing about those! So tell me which one I should write first. Oh, did you notice my new username? It's from a Skittles commercial! - Love and crabs, Decieve the Rainbow **

Jade's POV

"How are we going to find anything? There are 10 million files! We'll never be able to sift through all of this before 1!" I groaned.

"What time is it, anyway?" Vega asked.

Andre looked at his watch. "12:37."

Suddenly, Robbie slammed the file cabinet he was looking through shut, and stomped out of the room.

"What was THAT all about?" Beck asked. Cat looked upset. "Robbie said there's nothing to be afraid of and he wouldn't leave me!"

Over the course of the nest ten minutes, we discussed where Robbie could be, sifted through the files, and I secretly played with the bracelet that I was unbelievably happy that Beck still wore for, and that didn't make sense.

Trying to lighten the mood for Cat's sake (she MUST like Robbie, because we kept telling her there was nothing to be afraid of, and she wouldn't accept it), I decided to say a random fact. "When I have kids, I'm not going to have Caller I.D on the landline because it will rot their brains!"

I got a few weird looks.

Then Vega smirked, which ticked me off. "Oh, your kids? Who's their dad?"

What does that have to do with the fact that I think caller I.D kills brain cells?

"I don't know, some guy who I marry!"

And then Cat, Andre, and Vega all smiled at each other, but Beck looked as confused as I was.

"Is there some sort of inside joke I'm missing here?" he said.

"Oh, nothing," Vega said, which was annoying.

"No, tell me, I don't get it, and it's about me, so I have a right to know!"

"Alright Jadey! It's just that we all think that you and Beck are going to get married," Cat said, smiling absently and playing with a lock of her hair.

"WHAT!" I shrieked. "We're not even dating!" Beck added.

"Yeah, but you guys still like each other," Andre said.

Beck and I looked in different directions awkwardly.

"Well," I mumbled, "I think Cat and Robbie are going to get married."

Cat blushed.

It was like we all forgot about the matter at hand when Sam appeared next to me, scaring me half to death and making me back up, crashing into Beck and falling, taking him down with me.

Seriously, she's that scary.

"That Robbie kid sold you out. Told me everything. He said he just wanted to escape." Sam shrugged.

"WHAT? HE SAID HE WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME! HOW COULD HE DO THAT?" Cat screamed.

Sam grinned evilly. "He lied, Cat. He doesn't care about you at all. And I know things about you now," she said, and then she vanished.

Cat started to cry. I really didn't think she would react like that, I mean, he sang her an entire song about the things he liked about her, called her 'cutie' and 'adorable' all the time.

"What do we now?" Beck asked.

I subconsciously pulled out the bracelet. I reread the writing. It had once been more bright and had glitter. Cat had handed out packages of glitter gel pens that she got from Tap It to everyone in school, and it was the only thing that showed up on the black leather. I had written only in silver, Beck had written in multiple colors.

I traced my finger over one of the sentences.

ME LOVE JADE.

I felt a twinge of something in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't name the emotion.

ME LOVE BECK AND SCISSORS.

And I realized that everything about that sentence was true.

"Hey, there's another room!" Tori said, pointing to a door almost blocked off my file cabinets.

She pulled it open, and, lo and behold, MORE FILES!

"Eureka, my garbage can is filled," Beck said, and we all gave him weird looks but no one asked what the heck that meant.

Andre smirked. "Why don't Beck and Jade search the files in that room.

Tori actually pushed us in. "Don't touch me, Vega," I hissed.

For a few minutes, Beck and I searched in silence while we listened to Cat, Tori, and Andre talk in the next room, mostly about Robbie.

"So," I said, shattering the silence, "is it still true?" I asked.

Beck peered up from the cabinet he was looking through. "Is what still true?"

I pulled the bracelet out, and pointed to ME LOVE JADE, written in fluorescent pink.

"Is the next line down true?"

So he was going to make me say it. Out loud. Make me say that I loved him.

"Yeah..."

There was a silence that lasted for what felt like hours.

"Well, my line is, in fact, true."

Okay, great. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do now.

"Do we hug or something?"

Beck laughed. "Seems appropriate."

And so we did. I tied the bracelet back onto his wrist.

"Wow, I'm on a roll, a hug AND my bracelet!"

I carefully pulled a sharpie out of my bag, and slowly wrote "Jade's" on his arm.

"This would be an altogether great day if we weren't on a hit list!" Beck said.

And then the screaming started.

We rushed into the next room, where our friends were on the ground, each with a burn like the one on Cat's face.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Beck and I screamed.

I suddenly felt the horrible, searing burn on my neck. Oh my god, it was worse than anything is ever felt before.

I noticed, that while I was being slowly burned, Beck just had a sudden line burned across his arm. Right through where it said my name.

We were all screaming, in fear and pain, when Sam appeared in front of me.

"Aw, how sweet, your little bracelet and writing. Too bad, I'm killing you all!"

The burning increased in pain.

Then, suddenly, the door burst open. It was some police officers and some paramedics.

All the burning stopped. The pain faded. And the burns on our bodies were suddenly dull, like old scars. Not completely gone, but still kind of noticeable.

"Who called the cops?" Tori asked, bewildered.

"I did," Robbie said, stepping out from behind a a cop.

"But Sam said you sold us out!" Andre argued.

"I told Sam lies. I told her fake things about you, so she would let me go, and then called 911."

Cat hopped up, ran to Robbie, and knocked him over in a hug.

"I KNEW YOU STILL CARED ABOUT ME!" she cried, kissing his cheek.

"Are you kids okay? You look injured," a paramedic said.

We all ended up going to the hospital do they could check us out, while the police stayed behind to figure out what attacked us.

I hate hospitals.

They put us girls in one room and the guys in another.

I heard a doctor in the room across the hall.

"Is there a reason you have 'Jade's' written on your arm? There's a scar over it."

I smiled.

"So, Cat," Tori said, "are you and Robbie dating or what?"

Cat looked down.

"Why would be dating?"

"Because he calls you Kitty-Cat and Cutie, and you cried when you thought he didn't care about you, and you kissed his cheek," I said.

"No, we're not dating."

"Do I sense disappointment?"

"A little..."

"HA!"

"Well, Jadey, we were right, you do still love Beck," Cat said. "You guys are dating again, right? You wrote your name on his arm and gave him his bracelet back," Tori added.

"Yeah, I think we are."

A week later, everything was back to normal.

But the world was so much better.

The police never did figure out who or what attacked us. It was such a strange case.

Robbie asked Cat out; she said yes.

Apparently Tori and Andre started dating last week.

And maybe I will marry Beck someday.

And maybe we will have children who won't be exposed to Caller I.D.

Maybe...

**And that's the end of Now You See Me! I hope you liked it, this is my second favorite ending for one if my Victorious stories (the first was Since You've Been Gone). **

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who's ever reviewed:**

**Jeremy Shane**

**TheDreamer006**

**Coeur de la nuit**

**Ncisduckie**

**MajorKatoShipper**

**TandreIsAmazing**

**OhSnapItsLara**

**Misslittlemaslow**

**Bade569**

**QisaQ**

**Please respect other ships**

**RAKIM4everlover**

**Iamagirlwholikesrockproblem**

**LittleMissPanda84**

**DifferentOne4ever**

**Blossom734**

**NeonLovesYou**

**Jhenybadefan**

**DanserAnna**

**BloodyScissorz**

**Jade2010**

**Jade West Forever**

**Badefan**

**What That Supposed To Mean**

**Daniyeahthatsme**

**TandreCabbieBade**

**Unknown**

**Fanbade14**

**BadeRocks**

**ChrisGarcia**

**All the guests.**

**I think that's everybody! I hope I didn't miss anyone!**

**Thanks, love, and cupcakes for all!**

**Now it's time for my special final word that I always put in to leave you with a lasting impression...**

**...Shamwow.**

**See you in the next story!**


End file.
